A Father's Rage
by Elf
Summary: This is my protest at Cell killing the demi-god, Trunks, and what Vegeta is feeling when his son is slain infront of his eyes. Vegeta/Trunks family fans gotta read this.


_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the "Dragon Ball Z" characters used in this story. I'm only borrowing them for my own enjoyment.   
  


_**Author's Notes: **_If you've been keeping up with my DBZ stories, then you know that Vegeta and Trunks are my two favorite characters, with the new and improved bad-assed Gohan following closely behind. Anyway, being as close as I am to my father, father/offspring relationships intrigue me, exspecaly Vegeta and Trunks' interesting one. Also, this is response of Cell (aka: Fucking Bastard) killing Trunks.   
  


_**A Father's Rage**_

**_By: Elf_**   
  


The Galic Gun attack came from nowhere, surprising all the Z fighters. The cloud of energy crackled with tiny, yet powerful, bolts of lighting. Cell, somehow, had not died. And he was back, stronger than ever.   
  


Vegeta watched as the energy wave whizzed pass his head, past Piccolo, past Yamcha, past Krillin holding that android bitch, and past Tien. Strait into Trunks.   
  


Time seem to freeze as it penetrated his armor, cutting deep inside of him. The young half breed's brilliant blue eyes widened in shock and pain. His body jerked, sending his long, lavender hair flying in his face. Vegeta gasped as his strong and proud son collapsed to the ground.   
  


_No, not Trunks. Not him. Cell should of taken me, damn it! **ME! **First Kakkarot, then my **son**! No! Damn you, android! I'm not letting you get away with this. Gohan and I are the last people with Sayan blood here. I'm not letting my race die out. Not again! You took my son, Cell, now face the rage of a **true** Super Sayan!_   
  


"Trunks!" Krillin shouted, looking at the body on the ground. Trunks' now lifeless blue eyes just stared faintly above him. It was an insult. Cell had killed Vegeta's son using his attack.   
  


"It's Cell!" The Namick shouted as the power whipped around them. His power was, somehow, fully restored and intensified. Vegeta growled as he spun around to face the energy.   
  


Gohan's aqua eyes widened. Tears still drained his face, but the young half Sayan wiped them away, facing the energy. Vegeta was reluctant to admit, but the boy was impressive beyond belief. It was no wonder that Kakkarot was so proud of him. He had seen the boy in action before, when he was first learning, and he had been impressive even then. Now, he was simply amazing. A credit to all the Sayan race except that he wasn't pure Sayan blood.   
  


Cell's demonic laughter echoed as the smoke cleared, revealing the android in his perfect form. Krillin protectively leaned over 18, shielding her with his body. Why he cared what happened to that bitch was far beyond Vegeta.   
  


Cell smirked at Trunks' body. He said, "Ah, now, I have him out of the way. This is the second time I killed him, you know. Maybe I should name myself the Sayan Slayer."   
  


"You bastard," Yamcha sneered.   
  


Cell smirked at him and said, "Do you wish to try me?"   
  


"You monster," Tien whispered, taking a stance.   
  


Vegeta watched them from a distance. He felt disconnected from this, from everything. He walked over to where Trunks had fallen. The brilliant blue eyes, so much like his mother's, looked blankly at the sky. His face was frozen forever in a combination of pain and surprise.   
  


Fighting the tears that threatened to fall, Vegeta knelt by his son. He reached out and touched his son's still warm forehead. He lightly used his hands to close the wide open eyes. He had to do that at least for him. He was, after all, the heir to the Sayan throne after Vegeta.   
  


The warrior stood up and clinched his fist, keeping his back turned away from everyone. He shouted as he built his power, feeling the change, that rush of pure power wash over him. His black hair turned golden, his black eyes turned a brilliant aqua. The aura of golden energy engulfed him as he shouted in his grief and rage.   
  


"**_CELL!_**" Vegeta cried, spinning around to face the monster.   
  


Cell chuckled and said, "Well, isn't this amusing, Vegeta's showing weakness."   
  


"Die, you monster!" Vegeta snarled as he charged at the murder. He let his rage build with in him, making him an unstoppable force. A killing storm with a paternal rage as the eye. A Sayan who craved blood.   
  


"Vegeta, don't!" Gohan screamed at him.   
  


"Vegeta, you fool, there's no chance!" Piccolo bellowed.   
  


Vegeta payed no attention to it. His target was simple and he had vengance to crave. If he had to die to do it, then he would end Cell's riegn of terror. Cell turned and smiled at the oncoming fury of the Sayan Prince.   
  


The Z Warriors watched as the battle began.   
  


**_The End!_**   
  


I know that was short, but it was something I had to write!   
  



End file.
